Edward and Eric/Episodes
Each episode of Comedy World is 11 minutes long; however, the duration of double-length episodes is 22 minutes, thus taking up the entire program length. Pilots (1998) Three pilots were known to exist, but only one was broadcast on television, so the other two are presumed lost. Pilot - PC Guy introduces himself, his brother Eric, and his hometown. Air date: February 28, 1998 ' Season 1 (1998) There are 10 episodes in Season 1. 1. Pranks for Nothing/Happy Birthday - PC Guy pulls some pranks on Eric. It's funny and harmless at first, but then it goes to his head.../Eric wants to find the perfect birthday present for PC Guy. '''Air date: March 7, 1998 'In some airings, Happy Birthday is paired with Pilot. 2. New Roommate/Homeless - One of the duo's friends is kicked out of his house./The brothers experience poverty and try to take residence in a rich kid's mansion. 'Air date: March 14, 1998 ' 3. Frantic Sensations/The Girl - As part of a Boy Scouts trip, the brothers spend the day at the park with the twins, David and Joey./When Kimberly comes for a visit, the brothers battle on who can impress her. 'Air date: March 21, 1998 ' 4. The School Bully/Missing Pieces - PC Guy and Eric meet Carver, the biggest and meanest bully at the school./PC Guy grows sick of Eric's tomfoolery, so he moves away. 'Air date: March 28, 1998 ' 5. The Storm/Sleepwalking - A terrible storm hits Lakeside City./Eric tries to cure Sebastian's sleepwalking problem to no avail. '''Air date: April 4, 1998 6. A New Friend/Lawn-NO-ing - A new student arrives at the school, but he becomes a target for Carver./Eric plays video games when he is supposed to be mowing the lawn. Air date: April 11, 1998 ' 7. The Sleepover/Keep Cool - Eric and PC Guy throw a sleepover that only the boys are invited to, so Kimberly and her sisters pull a prank on them./Eric and PC Guy try to keep themselves cool on the hottest day known to mankind. '''Air date: April 18, 1998 ' 8. Break a Leg/Club Eric - Old Man Esmond pays a visit to the hospital in order to get surgery on his hip, and Eric tags along./PC Guy establishes a club for all his friends, but forgets to invite Eric. 'Air date: April 25, 1998 ' 9. The Wrong Side of the Bed/Monster Mania - After a rough day at school, Constantinos has a nightmare where everybody is similar to Carver./Monsters invade Lakeside. 'Air date: May 2, 1998 ' 10. Sold Out/The Ride - Tickets for a largely anticipated movie are sold out, but that won't stop the brothers from trying to get access to the film./The Lucky 9 visits the fun fair to ride the world's most dangerous roller coaster, the Killer Koaster. 'Air date: May 9, 1998 ' Season 2 (1999) There are 20 episodes in season 2. 11. Locked Out/New Singer in Town - PC Guy gets locked out of the house, and tries every trick in the book to get back in./Eric gets amnesia and believes he's a famous singer, much to Joey's jealousy. 'Air date: February 6, 1999 ' 12. Comb on Over!/Skating on Thin Ice - Kimberly gets an embarrassing haircut./Dallas accidentally eats a popsicle that is able to grant him the ability to freeze things. 'Air date: February 13, 1999 ' 13. Bully-proof Vest/Where Did That Hair Come From!? - PC Guy loans Constantinos a personal defense mechanism./After being called "immature", Eric has a dream where he hits his growth spurt. 'Air date: February 20, 1999 ' 14. Girlfriend in Law/Escape from Detention - After experiencing a terrible break-up, Dallas meets up with a new girl./David tries to escape from detention. '''Air date: February 27, 1999 15. Principal Guy/Quiet, Please! - PC Guy is chosen to become the new principal of Lakeside City School./After performing at a school choir concert, Joey damages his vocal cords, which leads to him losing his voice. Air date: March 6, 1999 16. Cartoon Madness/Truancy - Eric wishes for his favorite fictional superheroes, Match Boy and Match Girl, to become real./Eric skips school and travels into the town. Air date: May 1, 1999 17. Summer Fun Spirit/Chick Magnet - Sebastian tries to find ways to have fun during his summer vacation./The brothers discover a chicken who can lay golden eggs. Unfortunately, Stanley wants to poach it. Air date: May 15, 1999 18. Hoo's There?/Trouble at School - PC Guy becomes fascinated with owls, so he purchases a pet owl named Oscar./The duo gets locked in school by their math teacher, Mrs. White. Air date: June 5, 1999 19. Like Father, Unlike Son/Babysitting - Dallas decides to finally stand up to his father./Constantinos has to babysit the neighbor's two rowdy children for the night. Air date: June 12, 1999 20. Son of a Fish!/Scary Movie - Eric "accidentally" eats his pet goldfish, so PC Guy shrinks himself so he can go inside Eric's body to find it./The duo watches a horror movie, and Eric gets traumatized. Air date: June 19, 1999 21. From Zero to Hero/Your Future Stinks - PC Guy creates an invention that is able to give the rest of The Lucky 9 some superpowers./Stanley gets a job at the local carnival as a fortune teller. Air date: June 26, 1999 22. Fourth of July Gone Wrong/Operation Diary - The Pearson family throws an Independence Day party, but it doesn't go as planned./Principal Walker confiscates Kimberly's diary, which prompts the rest of The Lucky Nine to retrieve it. Air date: July 3, 1999 23. That's Gonna Leave a Mark/The Origin of the Pearsons - PC Guy accidentally breaks David's arm during a game of baseball./Susan tells the duo the story about how she met Paul. Air date: July 10, 1999 24. There's So Much to Sea/Eric a la Mode - The duo spends the day at the beach with David and Joey, but have no idea what adventures await them./A sated Eric has a nightmare after eating too much ice cream. Air date: July 17, 1999 25. Guess Who's for Dinner?/The Opera - Eric and PC Guy get attacked by a gang of aggressive cows after eating hamburgers./PC Guy takes Eric to an opera as he is the lead singer, but, as usual, Eric creates a catastrophe there. Air date: September 11, 1999 26. Opposites Day/Football Follies - Eric creates a new holiday where he does the opposite of what he normally does./Constantinos tries out for football, with DISASTROUS results! Air date: September 25, 1999 27. The Hall of the Weens - The Lucky Nine hosts their very own Halloween party at the Pearson house, but strange things start to happen... Air date: October 23, 1999 28. Thankless Thanksgiving - Lakeside City goes through a turkey shortage on Thanksgiving. Air date: November 20, 1999 29. The Snowman/Adventures in Ice Fishing - Eric builds a snowman, and he tries to save it from melting./Dallas and Carver compete in ice fishing. Air date: December 4, 1999 30. Santa's Clause - When Principal Walker kidnaps Santa Claus, it's up to The Lucky 9 to save Christmas. Air date: December 11, 1999 Season 3 (2000-2001) There are 30 episodes in Season 3. Every episode until "PC Guy Isn't Feeling Jolly" were animated with cels. 31. Prehistoric Eric/An Apple a Day - PC Guy tests his time machine on Eric by sending him to the Stone Age./Joey catches a bad case of the flu. Air date: January 1, 2000 32. Nothing But the Tooth/Lost in Space - Eric has a loose tooth. Rather than going to the dentist and getting treated properly, he tries to pull his tooth out himself./David, Joey and Kimberly are forced to work on an assignment about the Moon, so they go to the one and only person who can help them: Buzz Aldrin. Air date: January 29, 2000 33. Fine By Me/Pie Peril - Eric tries to hide the fact that he has an overdue library book./The brothers battle over the last slice of a blueberry pie. Air date: February 5, 2000 34. Valentine's Day in Lakeside/School Picnic - In celebration of Valentine's Day, Principal Walker hosts a school dance./Mrs. White's class has a picnic at the city park, but that's when hijinx ensues. Air date: February 12, 2000 35. Say Cheese/Off Into the Rain - For a school project, PC Guy records a video that shows what a day at the Pearson house is like./The duo goes outside to play in the rain. Air date: February 26, 2000 36. Cleaning Up Eric's Act/Needle Little Help? - PC Guy is tasked to clean Eric's bedroom, much to his disgust./Eric goes to the clinic, and he gets paranoid about shots. Air date: March 4, 2000 37. The Pet/Who Framed Stanley Breault? - The brothers must take care of Carver's pet piranha while he is on vacation./Stanley is accused of passing counterfeit dollar bills. Air date: March 11, 2000 38. Unlucky on St. Patrick's Day/Lost and Found - PC Guy experiences bad luck on St. Patrick's Day./Eric and PC Guy board the wrong school bus and they end up in another town. Will they make it home before supper? Air date: March 18, 2000 39. The Obsession/Eric and the Award - David and Joey become obsessed with a video game./PC Guy wins a "Perfect Attendance" award, and Eric tries to get one himself to no avail. Air date: March 25, 2000 40. Who's the Fool Here?/Lights Out - Constantinos is tired of being the victim of practical jokes, so he sets up a big prank./All of the electricity in Lakeside City goes out. Air date: April 1, 2000 41. A Bone to Pick/Car Carnage - Carver dares the duo to spend the night at a haunted house./PC Guy cleans Paul's new car with Brillo pads, scratching it up in the process. Air date: April 8, 2000 42. Tae Kwon Dork/Computer Chaos - After being bullied at school, Kimberly decides to learn the techniques of tae kwon do./PC Guy tells Eric the story of how he earned his nickname. Air date: May 13, 2000 43. There's No F in Edward/The Zit - Everybody in the school gets an F on a test except PC Guy./Eric gets his first zit. Air date: May 20, 2000 44. Ditch Day - Eric convinces PC Guy to ditch a day of school with him. Air date: June 10, 2000 45. Sink or Swim/Hic, Hic, Hooray! - Eric is convinced that he saw a sea serpent in the ocean, so he decides to investigate./PC Guy gets a bad case of the hiccups right before the school's annual talent show. Air date: June 17, 2000 46. Don't P in the ool/Life is Like a Book - Eric and PC Guy's little cousin, Sid, goes missing during a trip to the pool./Match Boy and Girl's worst enemy, Radiation Ray, plots revenge. Air date: June 24, 2000 47. Crazy for Candy/Weekend at Eric and PC Guy's - Eric grows an extreme addiction to candy, prompting PC Guy to try and cure it./Carver is thrown out of his house, so he crashes at Eric & PC Guy's house and throws a party. Air date: July 1, 2000 48. Suckers!/The Boogie Man - Paul's new vacuum cleaner tries to kill the brothers./Joey has a dream where his nightmares come true! Air date: July 8, 2000 49. Gone Fishing/Meet the Walkers - Kimberly and her family take the brothers fishing./Principal Walker invites Eric and PC Guy over to his house for a "fancy" dinner with his disobedient children. Air date: July 15, 2000 50. Alarm Clock Antics/Timber Me Shivers - David's alarm clock won't stop ringing, so he tries to destroy it./A pirate skeleton seeks shelter at Dallas' household. Air date: July 22, 2000 51. Eric Come Home - Eric is expelled from The Lucky Nine, so he goes to live with one of his uncles. Air date: July 29, 2000 52. Going Camping/Stranded - The brothers want to earn a Boy Scout badge, so they go camping at Lakeside Forest./The duo gets stranded on a deserted island. Air date: August 19, 2000 53. Comic Relief/Brotherhood of Stanley - Sebastian's comic book collection goes missing, so he decides to investigate the incident and find the culprit./Stanley's family members visit Lakeside City. Air date: September 16, 2000 54. Summer's End/Back to School - It's the last day of summer, so the brothers try to do a lot of fun activities in just one day./Eric and PC Guy are back at school, but their day doesn't seem so welcoming. Air date: September 23, 2000 '''Back to School serves as a two-part episode to Summer's End 55. Uncanny Halloween - Eric and PC Guy go trick-or-treating. It goes normal at first, but then everyone in Lakeside City (except for PC Guy and Oscar) turns into zombies. '''Air date: October 14, 2000 56. Lawrence Isn't Feeling Jolly - Old Man Esmond isn't getting into the Christmas spirit. Air date: December 9, 2000 '''This was the first episode to be animated with the digital ink-and-paint method 57. Eric = mc2/Abracadabra! - A machine swaps Eric and PC Guy's brains, thus turning Eric into a genius and PC Guy into a doofus./When the local carnival gets a new magician, Kimberly tries to convince everyone that the magician's acts are actually scams. '''Air date: January 20, 2001 58. The Bad Birthday/Doomsday - It's PC Guy's birthday, but does anybody know? Or even care?/Radiation Ray starts a nuclear war with Match Boy & Girl. Air date: January 27, 2001 59. Wrestling Gone Wrong/Nickname Game - The duo is challenged to a wrestling match by Carver./Eric gets jealous of PC Guy's nickname and makes up his own, and soon more people catch on... Air date: April 14, 2001 60. A Bear-y Good Day/Money Madness - The brothers get lost inside a bear's cave, and the bear is home!/While dumpster diving, Chip discovers a winning lottery ticket. Air date: April 21, 2001 Season 4 (2001-2002) There are 35 episodes in Season 4. It should be noted that after this season, the series entered a hiatus that lasted over a year due to production on the movie. 61. PC Guy vs. Mac Guy/The Grass is Always Eric-er - PC Guy meets a boy who has been impersonating him for years./While on a Boy Scouts field trip, the brothers get lost on a forest trail and end up in a different town. Air date: August 11, 2001 62. New Neighbors/The End - New neighbors move to the neighborhood. They aren't human, however./Carver fools everybody into thinking that an asteroid is coming to hit Earth. Air date: August 18, 2001 63. Jacob Kneebone's Treasure/No Girls Allowed - Dallas and Kimberly go on a quest to look for an ancient treasure chest that was buried by a pirate named Jacob Kneebone./Sebastian builds a club-house, but his little sister, Melinda, keeps begging him if she can come in. Air date: August 25, 2001 64. Friends for Life - Eric and Sebastian remember how they met, but they both have different memories of the story. Air date: September 1, 2001 65. Adventures in the Teacher's Lounge/Freezer Freaks - The brothers sneak inside the teacher's lounge./The duo gets locked inside Paul's meat freezer. Air date: September 8, 2001 66. The Shaft of Hate - When PC Guy takes Kimberly to the Tunnel of Love, he mistakenly ends up with Carver instead. Air date: September 15, 2001 67. Dallas' Birthday/Pie Don't Care - The Lucky Nine attends Dallas' birthday party at The Broken Barrel./Constantinos tries to make a pie for his mother. Air date: September 22, 2001 68. To Serve and Protect/So Near, Yet Safari - Constantinos gets sent to military school./Eric and PC Guy spend the day at an African safari. Air date: September 29, 2001 69. Battle of the Bands - Eric forms a rock band, and PC Guy forms a classical band. The two bands duel to see who can get a better crowd reaction. Air date: October 6, 2001 70. Tough Luck/Suckers! 2: The Suckers Strike Back - Eric believes a 4 leaved clover will bring him good luck./Ray Vacuuma returns to get revenge on the duo. Air date: October 13, 2001 71. Stories from Eric and PC Guy - While out on a camping trip, The Lucky 9 have a contest on who can tell the scariest stories. Air date: October 20, 2001 72. What a Bunch of Balloon-ey/Sebastian's New Pal - Eric becomes hooked to a green balloon, and then he goes through a depression when it pops./Sebastian becomes friends with a rebellious teenager. Air date: November 10, 2001 73. Go West, Old Hag/Eat Out, Get Out - The brothers try to get a retired superhero off of their roof./The Lucky 9 has organized a Thanksgiving lunch for their parents, but Dallas is worried about what his father has up his sleeve. Air date: November 17, 2001 74. Sid's Shenanigans/The Vase - The duo's cousin, Sid, runs lose around town./David accidentally breaks Joey's special vase. Air date: December 1, 2001 75. Snowball Sanity/Home Run - The Lucky Nine has an epic snowball fight with Carver and his gang./The Lucky Nine tries to run home during a school baseball game. Will they get caught? Air date: December 8, 2001 76. School Lock-In/Television Trauma - The Lucky 9 spends the night at a school lock-in./The city's cable gets wiped out. Air date: December 15, 2001 77. Thirsty?/The Brother Did It! - The Pearson's roof starts to leak./Movie night is ruined thanks to The 9's faulty VCR, but Eric MUST know how the movie ends! Air date: December 15, 2001 78. Eric's Christmas Wish/Snow School - Eric writes a Christmas list, with WAY too much stuff on it./The duo tries to find ways to have fun when school gets cancelled. Air date: December 22, 2001 79. Pure as the Driven Snow - A snow storm hits Lakeside City on Christmas Eve, trapping Dallas and his father inside their residence. Air date: December 22, 2001 80. Leg Injury/Carver Day - Eric injures his leg and tries to hide it from PC Guy./Carver creates a holiday where everyone must do as he says. Air date: January 19, 2002 81. Class Clown/Rated M for Manly - Kimberly tries her best to be declared "Class Clown."/Sebastian tries to get an M-rated video game. Air date: January 26, 2002 82. Mummy's Boy/Everybody Loves Stanley - David and Joey discover a tomb in the park, and they find a mummy./Stanley puts on a unique type of cologne that can attract citizens. Air date: February 2, 2002 83. Eric in Love/Twisted Metal - Eric falls in love with a cardboard cutout of a woman./The duo is challenged to a bicycle race by Carver. Air date: February 9, 2002 84. Ghost Brothers - When the duo gets possessed by evil ghosts, it's up to the other members of The Lucky Nine to save the day. Air date: March 2, 2002 85. Celebrity Crushed/Sa-boat-age - Kimberly falls in love with a famous singer./Stanley buys a brand new powerboat and decides to show it off. Air date: March 9, 2002 86. Picture Day/Come Back Here, Leprechaun - Picture day is today, and PC Guy wants to look sharp./Eric stays up all night to record footage of the mythological St. Patrick's Day Leprechaun. Air date: March 16, 2002 87. Are We There Yet? - The Pearsons go on a road trip, which (big surprise) turns out wrong. Air date: May 11, 2002 88. Dog Trouble/The Video - Eric's new pet dog creates trouble for PC Guy./Eric destroys Paul and Susan's wedding video. Air date: May 18, 2002 89. Detective Edward/The Maze - PC Guy makes a spy kit from scratch and uses it to spy on the neighbors./Eric gets lost in a hedge maze. Air date: June 1, 2002 90. Death Mountain - The Lucky 9 is determined to be the first ones to make it to the top of Death Mountain. Air date: June 8, 2002 91. Why Don't You Ask the Magic 8-Ball?/Out of Shape - Constantinos purchases a magic 8-ball that is able to give him anything he wants./The fattest student in the school, Tony Gibbler, puts himself on a diet. Air date: June 15, 2002 92. Going Bananas/Fore! - PC Guy takes care of his uncle's pet chimpanzee for the week./Carver challenges the duo to a game of golf. Air date: June 22, 2002 93. A Visit to Grandma's/The Ball - PC Guy tries to avoid getting ambushed with kisses during a visit to his Grandma's./Eric loses Sebastian's one and only basketball. Air date: October 12, 2002 94. The Bigger Badder Wolf/Hotel Eric and PC Guy - The wolf from Little Red Riding Hood ''is determined to eat the duo./The duo turns their house into a 5-star hotel while Paul and Susan are vacationing. '''Air date: October 19, 2002' 95. Shredding Asphalt/Get the Picture - When Dallas buys a brand new skateboard, everything quickly gets out of hand./Eric becomes the editor for the school's yearbook. Air date: October 26, 2002 Season 5 (2004-2005) There are 25 episodes in season 5. 96. Watch Your Back!/Maldanado Madness - Butch the Clown tries to murder Paul, but his plans end up backfiring each time./A heated argument causes David and Joey to vow to never speak to each other again. Air date: March 6, 2004 97. Vision This/March of the Cricket - PC Guy loses his glasses./Stanley accidentally steps on a cricket who comes back later as a ghost. Air date: March 20, 2004 98. The Voice/Eric M.D. - Sebastian tries out some voice impressions, which annoys Joey./Eric impersonates a doctor. Air date: March 27, 2004 99. Suckers! 3: The Final Chapter/News Flash - Ray Vacuuma returns again!/Eric and PC Guy become news anchors. Air date: April 3, 2004 100. 100th Episode Celebration - The title says it all. Air date: April 10, 2004 101. The Substitute Teacher/Basketball Fever - A substitute teacher has arrived at Eric and PC Guy's social studies classroom, but he isn't what the students expected him to be.../Constantinos gets kicked out of a basketball game but he tries to sneak back in anyway. Air date: April 17, 2004 102. Director's Cut/Science Frenzy - The Lucky 9 tries to create their own movie./A puddle of acid in PC Guy's laboratory comes to life. Air date: April 24, 2004 103. I Did It on Porpoise/The Basement - Mrs. White's class goes on a field trip to the local aquarium./While doing spring cleaning, Dallas discovers some secrets located in Old Man Esmond's basement. Air date: May 1, 2004 104. ericandpcguy.com/Insomnia Insanity - Eric becomes addicted to the Internet./PC Guy suffers from insomnia. Air date: May 8, 2004 105. That's a Record!/Baboon Zone - David tries to break several life-threatening world records./Carver attempts to get a baboon out of his house. Air date: May 15, 2004 106. There Will Be Heck to Pay/Rip Van Edward - As a result of beating Satan in a boxing match and a game of chess, Stanley gets forced to sell his soul./After getting knocked out by Carver, PC Guy has a dream where he wakes up in the twenty-fourth century. Air date: May 22, 2004 107. Lemon-aid/The Little Fly - The duo builds a lemonade stand in order to purchase a new air conditioner./Eric begins to treat an injured fly like a child of his own. Air date: May 29, 2004 108. Every Dog Has Its Day/The Day Lakeside Stood Still - Whilst wearing a dog costume, Constantinos is mistaken for a dog and gets sent to the pound./For some strange reason, the world stops moving. Air date: June 26, 2004 109. Founding Dorks/Battle of the Brainiacs - The duo has an argument about who founded Lakeside City./A brainy kid gets popular at school, making PC Guy jealous. Air date: July 3, 2004 110. Taxi!/Family Outing - The brothers wait for a taxi, but none of the taxi drivers seem to want to take them./The Pearsons go out for dinner. Air date: July 10, 2004 111. Edward's New Job/Nail Nonsense - PC Guy gets his first job at a taco restaurant./One of PC Guy's awry experiments cause Eric's fingernails to enlarge. Air date: September 25, 2004 112. The Halloween Bash - Constantinos is tired of not getting enough candy every Halloween, so he decides to plot against it. Meanwhile, Sebastian believes he's getting too old for trick-or-treating. Air date: October 2, 2004 113. Koi Meets World/Hot Off the Dresses The Pearsons build a koi pond in their backyard./Kimberly's favorite dress shop burns down. Air date: November 6, 2004 114. Beet It!/That One Video - Eric refuses to eat his beets, but then has a nightmare about them./Joey goes viral when David "unintentionally" posts an embarrassing video of him. Air date: November 13, 2004 115. Kimberly, We Hardly Knew Ye/Attack of the 50-Foot Dallas - Kimberly is tasked to serve as a leader for a dodgeball war at the school's playground./A lab experiment causes Dallas to grow into a giant! Air date: December 4, 2004 116. The 12 Days of Christmas: Comedy World Style - In a nutshell, this episode is a less serious version of the 12 Days of Christmas. Air date: December 11, 2004 117. That's Snow-man!/Keep an Eye Out - Dallas encounters an abominable snowman./David and Joey try to find a way to unwrap their Christmas presents early without letting their parents know. Air date: December 18, 2004 118. Eric of the Wild/Dead Dallas - Eric is convinced that he is the leader of an ant colony./PC Guy believes he killed Dallas. Air date: January 1, 2005 119. Marshmallow Mania/Ring 'n Ditch - The duo builds a marshmallow mansion to keep to themselves. However, their peers soon find out about it./Carver forces Constantinos into ding-dong-ditching with him. Air date: January 8, 2005 120. Misbehavin' - The brothers get expelled from school. Air date: January 22, 2005 Season 6 (2005) There are 20 episodes in season 6. 121. No Sweat/Will You Be My Friend? - Constantinos buys a gym membership./A weird kid tries to befriend Eric and PC Guy. Air date: April 2, 2005 122. Mustard or Ketchup?/Owl Be Back - Eric and PC Guy argue over what condiment to put on a sandwich./Oscar goes to accept an award, but forgets to tell PC Guy that he is going. Air date: April 9, 2005 123. Hard Pass/What's On Your Mind? - Stanley makes several get-out-of-detention free cards, but when all the other students hear about the news, hilarity ensues./PC Guy makes an invention that is able to read other people's minds. Air date: April 16, 2005 124. Locked In/Havin' a Ball - The duo is locked in the school overnight by "mistake"./Eric finds a store that sells balls. Air date: April 23, 2005 125. Game Night/The Big Word - The Lucky Nine decides to play a board game./After David and Joey overhear Principal Walker swearing out loud in frustration, foul words begin to spread like wildfire across the school. Air date: April 30, 2005 126. Rich Taste, Poor Taste/Stop Bugging Me! - Stanley befriends a homeless man./An exterminator visits the school. Air date: May 7, 2005 127. Life's Ups and Downs/I Am Smrt - Dallas believes there's a hidden elevator located somewhere in the school, so he goes to search for it./After cheating on a test, Eric gets transferred to one of PC Guy's ecology classes. Air date: May 14, 2005 128. Oh, the Irony/Pottery Trained - While ironing clothes for PC Guy, David accidentally ruins PC Guy's best tuxedo./Kimberly's birthday is approaching, so PC Guy tries to make a pinch pot for her. Air date: May 21, 2005 129. No More Pizza - After a series of unfortunate events starting from a poor review, Paul is faced with the decision of closing his beloved pizza parlor. Air date, May 28, 2005 130. Pen-emies/The Debt - Kimberly receives a scathing letter from her pen-pal./Joey must pay Carver $50 before twenty-four hours pass. Air date: June 4, 2005 131. In-Pox-icated/Un-Safe House - Sebastian catches the chicken pox, but still tries to attend a Match Boy and Girl convention./Eric accidentally activates the house's security system. Air date: June 11, 2005 132. Raw Deal/Undertaker - Kimberly and Dallas bets Lola Moretti that she won't cheat on Carver for the umpteenth time./Mrs. White holds a funeral for her class pet, but everything quickly goes wrong. Air date: June 18, 2005 133. Stop in the Name of Walker/The Right to Be Alone - Principal Walker forces the brothers to participate in community service./A toxic gas leak causes all of the citizens of Lakeside City to evacuate, except for Eric. Air date: June 25, 2005 134. It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Camp/The Play's the Thing - While at Boy Scouts, Constantinos and the Pearson brothers are assigned to be Carver's partners./PC Guy creates an invention that will allow him and Eric to get inside Sebastian's video game with ease. Air date: July 2, 2005 135. Match Kid and Match Daughter/Hit and Run - Match Boy and Girl discover ripoffs of their own comic book series./PC Guy's latest invention results in Eric having clones of himself. Air date: July 9, 2005 136. The Fall and Rise of PC Guy/Pantsing Palooza - PC Guy is convinced that Eric is Paul and Susan's favorite child./An anonymous student is pantsing everyone at Lakeside City School, so Dallas goes out to try and find the culprit. Air date: July 16, 2005 137. Eye in the Sky/Energy Boost - Stanley invites the rest of the Lucky 9 to take a ride in his hot air balloon. Unfortunately, it turns out that Principal Walker has also made his own hot air balloon./Skipper Hvatum rebels against the school's soda ban by selling fresh cans of soda to other students. Air date: July 23, 2005 138. The Truce/Yo Mama - The Lucky 9 tries to settle a truce with Carver's gang./A "yo mama" joke contest between Stanley and Joey goes too far after Stanley's mother threatens to sue the Maldanado family. Air date: July 30, 2005 139. Time Flies/The Uglier Duckling - The Lucky 9 is dying to get out of school, but time seems to be going by so slow./Principal Walker tasks a cute and deadly duckling to follow PC Guy everywhere he goes. Air date: August 7, 2005 140. Eric and PC Guy 108.5/Stumped - The brothers start their own radio station, and Principal Walker tries to compete with them./Kimberly grows a tree in her backyard, but she is completely unaware that the tree has a mind of its own. Air date: August 14, 2005 Season 7 (2005-2006) There are 20 episodes in season 7. This season was nearly produced without the involvement of the series creator Gary Sauls, until he quickly renewed his contract. On a side-note, there was originally going to be an eighth season afterwards, but Sauls declined -- he feared that the show would "live to be the villain". TV Specials These episodes are 44 minutes long, and were rarely aired. 1. Shaggy Dog Story - The Lucky Nine meets the Scooby-Doo gang. Air Date: September 16, 2000 2. Comedy World Meets Pokemon - While promoting Paul's Pizza Parlor, the Pearson and Maldanado brothers get lost and end up in Pallet Town. Air date: September 30, 2000 3. The Telltale TV - Thanks to an awry experiment, PC Guy and Eric get sucked inside the TV. Air date: May 10, 2003 4. The Search for the Six - Eric & PC Guy go on an adventure to look for the other members of The Lucky Eight, who have mysteriously gone missing. Air date: August 6, 2005 5. Wrapping Up - It's the last day of school, but PC Guy has noticed that Principal Walker has been acting a lot stranger lately. Air date: May 27, 2006 This was the final episode for the series. This episode has also been officially stated to take place before [[The Comedy World Movie|the movie].] Category:Episode lists